Prior to the disclosed invention, tools could be used to clean or fill resalable plastic bags but could not accomplish both functions. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,805 issued to Mojena and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237 issued to Hefner.
Mojena provides on line of teaching, a bag opening and filling device that offers no theory on how to reverse and clean the bag. Conversely, Hefner teaches a holder for washing and drying bags that offers no teaching on how to fill the bag.
The current invention utilizes an entirely novel approach to accomplish these functions.